Framing is a term used to describe the process of erecting a framed structure, usually out of lumber. The floors, walls and roof of a framed structure are created by assembling consistently-sized framing elements of dimensional lumber (2×4, 2×6, etc.), at consistent spacing (12″, 16″, & 24″ on center). The floors, walls, and roof are typically made torsionally stable with the installation of sheathing. Spacing the studs properly allows them to align with the edges of standard sheathing. Thus, there is a need for a tool for properly spacing the studs.
Two by fours that skilled craftsman use to construct houses and buildings are often provided as twisted or bowed which makes their use more of a challenge. Often it may take two people to put up a stud instead of one because of imperfections in the lumber. It often takes one person to manipulate (push, pull, twist) a board into position so that a second person can secure it with a fastener such as a nail. Therefore, there is a need for a tool that allows a person to manipulate boards into position for framing.
Typically, the manipulation of the board by the framer was accomplished by hand. The framer would grasp the stud with one hand and twist until the end of the stud was square with the particular plate. While still grasping the stud, the framer would then attempt to nail the stud to the plate, typically with an air nail gun. Because the framer has to manipulate the board down near the target area of the nail gun, there is a risk of injury to the framer from a misfire from the nail gun. Thus, there is a need for a tool that allows a framer to manipulate studs from an elevated distance.
During the process of framing, framers often times have to loosen boards. To save on lumber costs, it is important that the boards are loosened without damaging the wood and the nails removed from the boards so that the boards can be reused. One way to loosen a board without damaging it would be to first pry the board loose and then to pull the nails from the board. Therefore, there is a need for a tool that allows a framer to pry a board loose and remove the nails from the board.
Framers today typically carry around numerous tools to aid in the different tasks that may take place during the process of framing. These tools can be heavy and cumbersome. For safety concerns, because framing may take place in many different places and elevations, it is safest for the framer to carry as little tools as possible. Thus, there is a need for a single tool that can accomplish multiple framing tasks.
The instant invention is designed to address all of these problems.